Program ENERGY's long-term goal is to reduce the rate of obesity &type 2 diabetes (T2D) in elementary school students by teaching &reinforcing healthy behavior choices. Obesity &T2D are epidemics among our children and effective, feasible, sustainable, outcomes-based prevention in children is needed and MUST be implemented in elementary schools over the next decade. An intervention of this type will protect the health &quality of life of children and, therefore, ensure the nation's productivity &competitiveness. Research has provided the data &tools necessary to prevent these diseases, but the missing link has been a flexible, successful, research-based prevention program that can be replicated in most US classrooms. Program ENERGY will be developed with the intention of filling this gap &has proven to be a successful &promising model. Our initial program is a science-inquiry learning enrichment program combining 90 min/wk of classroom &physical activity activities designed to prevent obesity &T2D in 2nd - 4thgrade children throughout the school year. Over 2yrs, the intervention had high rates of enrollment &retention and sustained positive evaluations by children, educators &families. It produced significant health outcomes [increased health/science knowledge, attitudes (healthy food selection) and behaviors, (e.g., increased daily steps, increased body acceptance)] compared to the control school. Increased interest in science/health-related careers was also observed. Effective translation of innovative "prevention platforms," like the proposed Program ENERGY, into the elementary schools and into the daily lives of children &their families is a worthy &important goal. Goal of this SEPA combined Phase l/Phase II application, is to combine the most appropriate menu of program elements &resources, &to effectively disseminate the program. The sustainability of Program ENERGY is expected to come from a combination of future program income, sponsorships, &local support. For the present application, the specific aims to address the long-term goals are to develop &evaluate: 1) a major program focus on the prevention of T2D in addition to the prevention of obesity;2) expand the current program to grades 5 &6, allowing the ongoing longitudinal evaluation of the effectiveness of the program on BMI, body image, eating &physical activity behaviors, science &math achievement &interest in science and/or health care careers;3) dissemination of combinations of "stand alone" elements of a mini-Program ENERGY to at least 10 other elementary schools;and 4) dissemination of the full Program ENERGY in 2-4 additional classrooms in low income rural &suburban elementary schools with large Hispanic enrollments.